


A Lit Fuse

by captain_vantass



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Five Stages of Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_vantass/pseuds/captain_vantass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Composed but explosive. A bomb with an unlit fuse. The way she held herself, the way she spoke, the way her lips curled into that disdainful sneer that seemed unfitting for a prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lit Fuse

_She's beautiful_.

The thought crosses her mind before she can stop herself. Well, it's not exactly baseless. There's something about her that's just.. Well. Aesthetically pleasing. Though, she hasn't exactly appeared happy. (Then again, no one on board this vessel has shown the barest hint of happiness.) She was beautiful in her anger, like the explosion of thunder and the crackle of lightening. She was an unimposing hazard, hard to look away from. Despite the way her fury etched into her features, making it hard to imagine a softer emotion, it was fairly easy to imagine that her smile was enchanting, like the rest of her. Composed but explosive. A bomb with an unlit fuse. The way she held herself, the way she spoke, the way her lips curled into that disdainful sneer that seemed unfitting for a prisoner. Her composure followed her into the cell, remaining defiantly tall 'till she was alone with her thoughts. 

Well, almost alone.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been watching the security feed so intently, but she was just monitoring the surveillance feed. Assuring things were going well. From her control panel, she could watch the prisoner-Lapis Lazuli.- View the way she melted down in the silence of the ship, how she went through the stages of grief. In a wave that washed through the cell like the ocean's very own. Covering everything within reach. 

It began with the evident refusal to believe this was happening, that after barely returning to Homeworld, she was being hauled back to Earth yet again. (Part of her pitied the other gem.) When all she so-clearly wanted was to be left alone, to be safe and secure in the privacy of a place she could call home. 

The brief, but unbridled rage that exploded with such severity that Peridot wondered if the cell could even hold the small, blue, ball of rage. It certainly failed to hold her voice. The way her words ricocheted off the walls and collided with her eardrums was.. Intriguing. She boomed her words like a gem the size of Jasper, rather then one barely taller then a human-child. She tried using her own strength against the walls of the cell, (Pathetic, really. Just a hopeless attempt.) using all of her limited body-strength to try and bust through the walls. But the walls held fast. The only thing broken in her fit was her own will. 

She may have skipped verbally begging, bartering, attempting to weasel her way out of the ship, the cell. But it was in her eyes. When she slumped against the wall and stared emptily at her surroundings, silent glimmers of pleading to just have pity on her. (And dammit, she did.) But it soon faded. She was a smart gem, after all. She knew better then to waste her time.

And here she sat now. Curled in the furthest corner of the cell. Her small form looking even smaller, (How was that even possible?) shrunk back as far as she could manage. Her head usually stayed hidden behind dress-covered knees, curled so desperately, like she could cease to exist if she shrank far enough into herself. But when her head did lift, the Homeworld gem could see her expression at last. Her chin propped on her knees and her glassy stare focused at a spot on the wall. All the rage, anger, all of her emotions had faded to this one, broken stare. Like the shattered glass of the mirror she'd spent so many years imprisoned within. 

It was bad enough that she'd watched the gem virtually crumble to her own thoughts, now she had to see the aftermath. The silent, numb silence that seemed foreign compared to the booming sounds she'd created before. Which, in someways, was worse. She'd rather hear her screaming herself hoarse again, listen to those frail hands beat against the walls. Hearing her curse the moment her captors were created and praising the dirt that awaited their corpses. 

Anything but the broken silence that came from her cell now. 

Peridot felt a pang deep within her chest, that made her want to make her way down to the gem's cell and take a seat beside her. Attempt to sooth the misery she was absorbed in.

But that was not her place. She had a mission, an objective. Comforting the prisoner was not apart of it. Her teeth grit together and she powered the camera feed off.

This damned mission couldn't be over soon enough.


End file.
